Rózsás álmok
by PlayingCold
Summary: Az első fanficem. Egy angol iromány fordítása. Huddy, úgyh ha valaki nem szereti, annak nem ajánlom :- Egyébként pedig várom a review-kat!


- Kifelé az irodámból! – parancsolta Cuddy, miután elege lett House ötperces szónoklatából, amivel megadásra akarta kényszeríteni a nőt.

- Csak ha igent mond.

House néhányszor kopogott botjával a padlón, amíg türelmesen várt a válaszra. Cuddy előredőlt a székében.

- Arra várhat. – Most pedig kifelé!

A férfi előbbre lépett egyet.

- Cuddy…

- Most! – vágott közbe durván. – Nagyon elfoglalt vagyok. Nincs időm az efféle gyerekes játszadozásokra, House. Kifelé. Most.

- Nevetséges vagy – válaszolta, miközben lenézett a főnökére. – Attól, hogy évek óta nem döngettek meg, még nem kellene bunkónak lenned mindenki mással.

Lisa villámgyorsan összevonta a szemöldökét, és halvány pirosság kezdett el felfelé kúszni a nyakán.

- Miről beszélsz? Utoljára… Nem mintha ez a te… - Összeráncolta a homlokát. – House, kifelé!

A férfi somolygott és a földre nézett, így próbálva erőt venni magán, hogy ne nevessen. Ez mókás volt. És könnyű. Egy kicsit túl könnyű. Ettől persze érdekesebb lett a dolog. A nőre emelte a tekintetét.

- Azt feltételeztem, hogy azért nem döngettek meg, mert ilyen harapós vagy. – mondta és vállat vont. – De nyilvánvalóan a menopauza lehet…

- House! – csapott dühösen a nő az asztalra. – Ha még egyszer el kell mondanom…

Cuddy félbeszakította a mondandóját, amikor House megfordult és a lehető leggyorsabban kibicegett az irodából, mosollyal az arcán.

* * *

- Izgalmas randid lesz este? Jó benyomást akarsz kelteni?

Cuddy beledobta a kezében tartott árut a bevásárlókocsiba, mielőtt megfordult. House odabotorkált hozzá, szabad kezében egy zöld kosarat tartott.

- Mit keresel itt? – kérdezte Lisa.

- Bevásárlok. – húzta fel egyik szemöldökét Greg, és megmutatta a kosarat.

Cuddy tekintete összeszűkült.

- Itt?

House válaszképpen vállat vont. Megkerülte a nőt és belenézett a bevásárlókocsiba. Az volt benne, amit várt: csupa egészséges és organikus dolog. Aztán tekintete megállt egy ízléses csokron.

- Saját magadnak rózsát veszel? – újfent Lisára nézett. – Nem gondolod, hogy ez egy kicsit **_szánalmas_**?

- Ezek… - megállt. – Mindegy.

- Mi az? – érdeklődött House.

Cuddy félrepillantott, majd megtámaszkodott a kocsin, mintha előre szégyellte volna azt, amit mondani fog.

- A rózsaillat állítólag nyugodtabbá teszi az alvást.

- Hát ezért akartad elharapni mindenkinek a nyakát? Mert nem tudsz aludni?

- Ugyan, ez semmiség. – megrázta a fejét. – Amúgy is szeretem a rózsákat.

- Fogadjunk, hogy jobb, amikor nem te veszed magadnak őket. – válaszolta Greg.

Lisa lenézett a csokor fehér rózsára, és néhány pillanatig tanulmányozta.

- Nos, igen. – sóhajtott, majd ránézett a férfira. – Van még néhány dolog, amit meg kell vennem, úgyhogy… Holnap találkozunk, House!

Anélkül, hogy megvárta volna House válaszát, elindult a többi polc felé. House figyelte, ahogyan távolodik, némiképp elbűvölve a nő fenekének ringásától. Ahogy nőtt közöttük a távolság, hirtelen magához tért.

- Szép álmokat! – kiáltotta utána, némi szadista éllel a hangjában.

* * *

Lisa a nővérpultnál állt, amikor Greg odasompolygott hozzá. A nő ránézett, és becsukta az aktát, amit a kezében tartott.

- Hogy aludtál tegnap este?

- Rosszul. – válaszolt Cuddy és a vizsgálók felé indult.

House követte.

- Nem segítettek a rózsák?

- Nem vettem meg őket.

A férfi felhúzta a szemöldökét.

- Nem?

- Nem.

Lisa a kettes vizsgáló előtt megállt, és szembefordult a férfival. House is megállt, a nőt fixírozta és próbálta kitalálni, mire gondol.

- Miért nem?

- Olyan_ **szánalmas**_ lett volna, ha saját magamnak veszem – mondta, és kinyitotta a vizsgáló ajtaját.

Cuddy gyorsan bement, aztán erőteljesen becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. House magára maradt. Elkomorult, majd megfordult, és kisietett a kórházból.

* * *

Aznap este, tíz után, Cuddy végre hazaért. Sokáig maradt a kórházban, mert egy peres ügyet kellett elsimítania.

Egész hazaúton esett az eső, a kabátja teljesen átnedvesedett. Felakasztotta az ajtóra, remélve, hogy reggelre megszárad. Végigfutatta a kezét a vizes haján, hogy kicsit rendbetegye egyre göndörödő fürtjeit.

Végigment a hallon, egészen az ebédlőig. Bement a konyhába, miközben felkapcsolta a villanyt, aztán vizet tett fel forrni. Szüksége volt egy csésze finom, forró kamillateára.

Amikor felforrt a víz, Cuddy kiment a konyhából, újra végig a folyosón. A hálószoba felé indult, amikor látta, hogy be van csukva az ajtaja. Csak akkor szokta becsukni, ha lefekszik aludni.

Lassan elindult a háló felé. Hallgatózott az ajtónál, és a kilincsre tette a kezét. Gyorsan elfordította, majd nagy svunggal berontott.

A szobában sötét volt, és azonnal orrba vágta valami ismerős illat. Zavartan belépett a szobába, aztán felkapcsolta a villanyt.

A hálószoba tele volt rózsákkal, vörössel és fehérrel vegyesen. Vázák voltak a komódon, az éjjeli szekrényeken, az ablakpárkányon, és a fal mellett a padlón. Cuddy körülnézett, félig összezavarva és elbűvölve, a látványtól és az illattól.

Fogta a telefont, és tárcsázott. Két csengés után felvették.

- Halló!

- Ezt te csináltad?

- Mivel nem tudom, hogy miről beszélsz, inkább passzolnám a kérdést. – válaszolt House.

- A rózsák.

- Ööö… - Greg próbált értetlenkedni, de Lisa tudta, hogy a férfi pontosan tudja, mire gondol.

- Köszönöm, House. Nagyon szép. Egy kicsit meglepő tőled, de… kedves.

A férfi irritáltan sóhajtott.

- Tényleg nem tudom, miről beszélsz, Cuddy.

- Rendben. Játszd a hülyét, nekem mindegy. – szünetet tartott. – Csak tudatni akartam, hogy értékelem a gesztust.

- Cuddy?

- Igen?

- Te begolyóztál.

- Köszönöm – válaszolt Lisa cinikusan. Aztán várt egy pillanatot, mielőtt folytatta. – Jó éjt, House!

- Szép álmokat! – búcsúzott el Greg lágyan, mindenféle rosszindulat nélkül.

Cuddy bontotta a vonalat, majd az éjjeliszekrényére tette a telefont. Kivett egy szál fehér rózsát az egyik vázából. Elmosolyodott, aztán leült az ágyra, a szirmokat az ajkához érintette, és elmerült megnyugtató illatukban.


End file.
